


you’re either with me or you are against me.

by mummifiedbutterfly



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedbutterfly/pseuds/mummifiedbutterfly
Summary: Your failure during a recent mission has not only cost you the lives of your friends but your own freedom.
Relationships: Seraphim/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit violent so if you don’t like those sorts of things feel free to skip.
> 
> Blood of Zeus is a newer anime on Netflix and I’d recommend giving it a watch if you’re into Greek Mythology and Gods as I am :)

_You could still see Alexia’s face twisting with horror as she lurched forward to grab your slipping hand but missed by a fraction of a second as you began to plummet to your impending doom from the storming sky. You could see Heron frantically spinning the nose of the Griffin to dive after you but it was far too late, your limbs flailed sporadically to the point where it felt they were about to be ripped off. That’s when you lost consciousness, thankfully. To spare you the pain of every bone in your body shattering to pieces upon impact with the earth. You glanced up one more time, watching Heron’s expression slowly morph from determination to wide-eyed terror before everything faded to darkness.  
_

You awoke with a startled gasp, suddenly throwing yourself upright then groaning at the ravaging headache that lay siege to your mind, especially behind your eyes. You raised a hand to touch where it hurt but stopped short when your wrists rattled and fought against their restraints. You let your eyes lowly trail down your battered body, mangled with fresh cuts and bruises and a frightfully large gash just above your left knee. Both of your ankles were chained to one another then linked to your hands.  
  


Panic ravished over you as you stumbled forward. You appeared to be in a tent, dark blue in colour and scarce of any refurbishing other than a flat rug with a deflated pillow. You noticed how your obsidian shield and golden, bejewelled sword lay just neatly out of your reach and you snarled. Any time you moved even an inch brought on a cacophony of clinking from your chains and you had no desire to stir your captors; whoever they may be.  
  


You eventually surrendered to your angering restraints, laying back down onto the ground with a huff and glaring at the gently swaying ceiling of the tent. Your mind wandered back to the botched mission before things had gone south. That fleeting moment of triumph when you had sank Seraphim’s boats in his absence, freeing his slaves and smiting his Demon army. You could almost feel the adrenaline just remembering how heroic it had felt. 

  
That was until Seraphim returned in a fit of rage. He brutally cut down each of Heron’s allies one by one with the aid of his godlike sword and the Staff of Hades. The beach had practically been soaked red with the blood of your friends. You, Alexia, Kofi, Evios and Heron desperately clambered on to his overworked Griffin and took to the unsettled skies. You had almost made it too, the greyish clouds levelling out to reveal the welcoming warmth of the sun, if it wasn’t for Seraphim’s ruthless Manticore snapping at one of the Griffin’s legs. The entire ride wobbled as he let out a whimpering howl. Seraphim struck again, firing his staff at your group and missing by just a hair as it pierced your thigh agonisingly. That’s what had knocked you off, you no long could hold on through the searing pain and felt yourself slipping before anyone else could.   
  


“What if she’s still asleep?” a gruff voice grumbled from outside your tent and you immediately tensed.

”Then we wake her up.” another ambiguous voice growled, more feminine than the one before but still laced with malice as it was followed by a chuckle.

The flaps to the tent were tossed aside and in strode two large Demons. One, the man, wielded a large silver sword which glittered threateningly in the dim light whilst the other bore a small tray of presumably food and a small glass of water, no cutlery. They didn’t trust you that much yet. She placed the meal in front of you, nudging it forward slowly like you were a feral animal of some sort. You raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

”If we wanted to poison you, girl, we would’ve done so by now.” she sneered, but still, they made no move to leave.

”Eat up.” the male exclaimed cheerfully, “You’ll need all your strength for conversion.”   
  


Your face scrunched up into that of disgust. These Demons had another thing coming if they thought you would become one of them. However, your stomach rumbled as the scent of the food made its way to your nose and you glanced downwards. There was a small pot of rice, a few strips of chicken and some vegetables with a small glass of water. Survival instincts kicked in and before you knew it you had downed the meal gratefully, feeling much more replenished.   
  


The man gave a satisfactory nod as he leant down, free hand reached forward for the tray. Abruptly, you twisted both of your chained hands clockwise around his wrist, dragging him forward and snatching the sword from his confused grip. You didn’t even hesitate before ramming it through his heart, his demonic blood pooling out onto your hands with a screech as his female counterpart charged at you. You simply caught her wrist as she lunged forward for a punch, pulling her directly onto the blade as she gagged for the last time. 

  
You patted down each of their bodies until you felt the keys, tugging them from the deceased man’s pocket. You unlocked your restraints swiftly but silently and picked up your own sword and shield. You peaked out of a gap in the tent, the encampment you were in was empty bar one more Demon who stood closely outside your tent. You grimaced as your leg bobbled beneath your own weight, the pain of your injury was staggering but you had to push it down. You charged at your foe, ducking beneath his first attack and slicing through his abdomen with little trouble as you brushed yourself down.

Suddenly, a large and firm hand grasped your throat, slamming you against the rock wall behind you harshly. You followed the clawed hand up a muscular arm and it soon landed on his hatred-filled face. Glowing red eyes like rubies peered into your soul, a wry smirk playing on his lips as he tightened his grip frightfully.   
  


You fought against him, digging your nails into his hardened skin but it was as if he felt nothing, his hold never faltered. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as your face turned a deep shade of red, your oxygen supply was running low.   
  


“It was a valiant attempt.” he growled quietly, that deep baritone sending fearful shivers down your spine. He was so close you could feel his cool breath fanning out across your heated face.

  
“But not good enough.” he loosened his hold and you gradually slid down the wall, hands clutching your bruising throat as you took in greedy mouthfuls of air while you watched his feet turn the opposite direction.

  
“Since you are all incapable of restraining one weak, little girl.” he snapped venomously, and you just then noticed how you were surrounded by at least a dozen other Demons, “Throw her into my tent, chain her to the floor and I’ll _personally_ see to her meals.”   
  


You whimpered as he grasped the back of your neck and tugged you to your shaky feet, tossing you carelessly forward into the arms of more Demons who roughly manhandled you into a much larger, decorative tent. One that screamed authority.


	2. Chapter 2

His pavilion was ostentatious to say the least. Unlike the bland tent you awoke in earlier, this one was adorned with fluffy bear pelts, making up the most luxurious bed that you’d ever seen. It was cruel that you’d be chained just beside it, alone on the cold and damp floor that made you shudder with displeasure. There was a weapon stand too, your sword and shield tucked away formally and just out of your reach once more. And a small table layered with the most extravagant fruits and vegetables and cheeses.

You chewed your lip in contemplation, you’d been waiting for a couple of hours now. Maybe he wouldn’t notice if just one grape were to disappear...

“You captured one of that _bastard’s_ allies?” a regal and feminine voice deduced, sounding from just outside the tent.

  
  
“Yes.” came his gruff response as he tugged back the curtain and revealed you.

The most beautiful woman you had ever seen stepped through. She had long, dark purple hair that cascaded over her shoulders which were framed with a golden ram. She had a petite face, plum-coloured lips and smoky and analysing eyes as she glanced at you with nothing but pure disgust. Her great height towered over your small form.

  
“And what is your name, child?” she purred, a lilac force overtook you and you were brought to your feet in front of her.

”Y/N.” you announced sternly.

She smiled so enchantingly as she reached out a porcelain hand to cup your chin, a touch which started out so delicately but soon morphed into something so cruel as her nails dug into the soft flesh of your jawline, directing you to look at her.   
  


“Tell me, my dear, have you ever met a God before?”   
  
  


You shook your head.

“You are expected to kneel.”

”You’re not _my_ God.” you seethed, closing in on her personal space.

Something unholy and sinful glistened within her ocean-blue eyes as she regarded you quietly for a moment. Was it reverence or pity? You suddenly groaned as your knees buckled beneath you, dragging you to the floor on all fours as your nose almost touched her golden sandals. Heat fluttered across your features at your forced display of submission.   
  


  
“Now, Seraphim-“ she turned but you weren’t quite done yet.

”Zeus w—will defeat you, witch.” you snarled, fighting against the tightness of her hold.

Seraphim made a move to grab you but a simple hand gesture halted him in his tracks.

”Oh?”

”Just like he defeated the Giants before but this time he doesn’t need you. B-Because he doesn’t love you anymore.” you continued with your onslaught, limbs still trembling as you were knelt down.  
  


  
An uncomfortable silence fell across the room, the hairs on the back of your neck rose with suspense.

”I apologise for her insolence, my lady.” Seraphim gritted out eventually and you could practically feel the rage radiating off him in waves.

Some rustling was her above you and after a moment your head was yanked up, this time by his rough and cold touch unlike Hera’s. He shoved a thick cloth between your plump lips and tied the other end around the back of your head, efficiently shutting you up.   
  


“Behave.” he snarled, face mere inches away from your own but his intimidating glare was challenged by your own as he dropped your head uninterestedly. He turned back to his Goddess.

The rest of the evening was spent planning. You memorised each key piece of information possible as your captors loudly shared their plot over two excessive glasses of red wine which appeared to have no effect on either of the beings. You noted how Hera had the support of Ares. He was the ferocious God of War, as expected he would be a dangerous adversary for your group. She also was planning on gaining the support of Hades, Zeus’ brother; God of the Underworld.

You couldn’t help but notice how affectionate the Goddess was to the Demon. She appeared to keep her hands on him at all times through gently caresses, cupping his face or even resting a palm against his thigh. You almost felt awkward for just sitting there but it’s not like you had much of a choice.

Whatever had been agreed upon, the Goddess seemed to be visibly more content than when she’d first entered, floating onto her feet and giggling with delight as she thanked him and fed him lulling promises of his long-sought vengeance. She was manipulating him.   
  
  


“And why don’t you teach our guest some respect, hm?” She teased callously, eyes finding your own once more and drowning you in their startling ruthlessness. 

Your stomach flipped as she turned to depart, expensive garments fluttering in a flurry as she teleported, presumably back to Olympus where she reigned. You felt sickness wash over you as you were left with the Demon, isolated.

He stood up slowly, making his way to your cowering form and kneeling down in front of you. He cupped your chin sweetly, rubbing small circles with his clawed, black talons into your skin, leaving tingles in their wake. He inhaled deeply, crimson eyes solely focused on your face.

”So much fight,” he murmured, tilting your chin slightly as if he was observing you, “I really hope conversion doesn’t drain it out of you.”

”You’re nothing but a fool if you think I’ll convert, Seraphim.” you yanked your chin from his grasp and he let you.   
  


A dark. mirthless chuckle escaped from his throat which caused something unwelcome to stir within you.   
  
  


“Well then, it’ll be such a shame when I have to kill you.” 

You glanced up at him at this. A little bit entranced by his sharp jawline, strong cheekbones and flowing white hair. You could only imagine how handsome he had been as a human. You wondered if he looked anything like his brother.

”You don’t have to do this.” you whispered silkily, “ _Please_. Heron would welcome you with open arms, he’s your brother.”

Wide, red eyes— mechanical or not— were fixated on you. Your superior emotions moved him as you mentioned the hopes of an actual family. Something he never had the luxury of knowing other than violence and greed.

“Your mother would not have wanted his for you-“

Wrong move. Fury snapped back into his gaze and the back of his blackish, infected hand collided with the smooth flesh of your cheek. You gasped as tears welled up within your eyes at the sheer strength. Stinging sensation signified the bruise was beginning to form.

“Do not being my mother into this.” he growled in a feral manner, “You know nothing about me.” voice clipped.

”I—I...”

”Shut up.” he kicked you onto your back now so you were facing upwards to him, “Do not try to reason with me. You will spend the rest of the night on the floor without supper like a dog for your disrespect today and tomorrow we will set off for the Giant’s remains.”

You offered no response other than a whimper.

”Do I make myself clear?”   
  


“Yes, sir...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this chapter quite hard to write so just lmk how you found it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a pragmatic shot at escaping when you’re onboard Seraphim’s ship.

After a stormy night of swirling thoughts battering around in your tormented mind with nothing but the faint breaths of your callous captor to keep you sane; morning finally showed its peachy and delicate rays of sunlight. They pooled into the tent through a small gap in the entrance and tickled your face, illuminating you with a fresh sense of hope. It was a dire contrast from shifting around on the cold and lonely floor last night.   
  


As expected, the Demon King rose shortly after this with an unlikely gentle groan and sigh. You watched his freely hanging wisps of snowy locks cascade along his muscular shoulders and chest, following upwards to see them frame his chiselled face. You ripped your eyes away from him as soon as he caught you gawking, a fierce blush seizing your cheeks as you meekly stared at the weapon stand.

  
You heard some rustling from his direction and didn’t dare look up again as your captor clothed himself once more. Once finished, he made his way to you and silently undid your bounds. His mood was unsettling, mostly because you couldn’t read him whatsoever. He could be dreadfully mournful or cheerily joyous for all you know. It put you on edge, cautious not to tip the scales and cause another outburst like you had done so last night.   
  


He tugged you to your feet and dragged you outside onto the crisp and luscious grass. You hadn’t noticed how beautiful the land surrounding their campsite was until the other tents had been removed and soon you found yourself mesmerised by the staggering juts and curves of the hilly terrain dotted with trees and cut through with a untamed river.   
  


“Take my tent and belongings onto the ship.” Seraphim barked at an idle Demon who scurried off on command.

After that he marched towards the beach where the foreboding journey which undoubtedly led to your gruesome demise awaited. With a little resistance, he tugged you onto the deck and towards a small room on the far side.   
  


It was comfortably refurbished with a desk covered by a map, a fluffy bed and a cozy rug for the occasion. He ushered you inside and you were pleasantly but suspiciously surprised when he didn’t tie you down somewhere, instead he simply stood in the doorway and watched you.

“Behave until I return.” he ordered sternly but his tone was similar to that of which you’d speak to a young child with, scolding, “Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

With that, he shut and locked the door firmly. Leaving you alone once more with your terrifying thoughts which inevitably took you down one path. You looked around the room curiously, it was presumably Seraphim’s by the simplistic yet authoritative design.

You observed his map, he’d crossed off certain places with an obnoxiously red _X_ such as the poli you, Alexia and Heron were from. You could only guess what that meant. You also took note of the large circle that surrounded Mount Olympus and stored that information for later; should you survive, that is.

You sunk onto the incredibly velvety bed, your stiff body could’ve sang praising hymns as you felt each one of your vertebrae tingle and recline back. You hummed contently, eyes fluttering shut every once in a while and soon enough with some bellowing and shouting from outside, you felt the ship set sail and a horrible thump of fear echoed through your chest.   
  


  
As you cast you worrisome gaze to the foot of the bed, you noticed a small chest. It wasn’t locked, you merely held your thumb down for a second on the discreet button and the lid popped off satisfyingly. It was filled with arbitrary items such as string, a hairpin, some thick buttons and to your glee, a small dagger. Whoever had last stayed in this room would receive a very harsh punishment from Seraphim in the Underworld.   
  


You crowed closer to the door, using all of your weakened strength to bend the hairpin into a straight line and then roughly ramming it into the keyhole. You had no idea what you were doing exactly, just awkwardly spinning it anti-clockwise until it clicked successfully and you grinned to yourself. You opened the door the tiniest of amounts, just enough to peak an eye out and take it in layout. There were at least half a dozen guards just standing above deck idly, chatting to one another and there was no sign of Seraphim. A couple of smaller boats were hauled up onto the sides too. You noted how the Demons had already laid out their sleeping bags next to them, indicating their residence for tonight. You pondered to yourself and slowly began to come up with a plan...

A good few hours had passed by now. You’d simply sat at his desk, swinging back and forth on the chair. Reminiscing about happier times did pass the time quickly. Outside they seemed to rattle out their final shanty, biding one another goodnight loudly and slipping into their unsuspecting slumber, as you had hoped. Still no sign of Seraphim which mildly worried you.

You waited another thirty minutes to be sure before cracking the door open noiselessly. The knife was concealed beneath your sleeve as you crept across the deck, weaving in and around the Demons without stirring a soul until you reached the smaller rowboats. You cringed as you began to untie it and it made the most unnatural creak as the weight shifted but soon all fell quiet once more. You sighed with relief and began to gradually feed the rope through your hands, hoisting the boat lower and lower until-

“ _Stop her!_ ” 

Of course, this startled you and before you knew it the rope had slipped through your fingers and the boat slapped against the ocean with a tremendous crash of ores, awaking everyone. A dozen sickly crimson eyes were fixated on you and you simply froze to the spot.

One Demon, the one closest to you, reached out a hand to snatch you. You’re not sure what possessed you but you unsheathed the dagger and jammed it into his wrist with all of Zeus’ force, it went straight through to the other side with a squelch. He let out a roar but before he could retaliate you grabbed him by the collar, swung your body round and unceremoniously tossed him overboard along with the knife.

Everyone sort of stared at you for a moment, taken back before they began to close in on you. That was until the unwelcomely familiar screech of a Manticore flying overhead sent the ship into silence as he landed just next to you. You gingerly turned to face him, a sheepish grin on your lips as you did so.

He dismounted wordlessly and step-by-step made his way to you. He became aware of the bloody pool next to you which trailed off of the edge of the ship and abruptly ended. His own lips were pressed into a fine line as he snatched your wrist with an iron-fist and tugged you back into the room where you’d started in. You saw the faces of the Demons as you were dragged backwards and a cold wave washed over you when you realised they actually looked _pitiful_ for you.

He yanked open the door and threw you inside, this time he followed you. He pulled out the key and locked it once more then tucked it into the desk somewhere safe. You were terrified by how silent he had been until now when he finally turned to face you.   
  


“I gave you another chance.” he stated remorsefully, “After last night’s disobedient streak, I decided to show mercy.”

”But it appears that you’re unworthy of such, little one.”

He stepped closer to you now, large frame towering over you. Each rippling muscle on his abdomen was highlighted with the gentle flicker of candlelight, giving him a soft and hazy glow. You swallowed hard, backing away fearfully and jumping when your back hit the wooden wall.  
  


A thick arm came to rest on the left side of your head, boxing you in between the wall and his strangely warm body. Your chest almost touching his own.

”W—Wait-“ your stomach dropped when you saw the carnivorous streak in his one emotive eye as he viewed you as nothing but _prey_.   
  


He chuckled darkly, the deep noise reverberating through each bone in your body, setting each nerve alight with tingles as his voice became immeasurably raspy and low as his lips just grazed your ear, “ _Such a blatant display of disobedience will not go unpunished again._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will not be pg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // NON-CON AHEAD //
> 
> This is my first smut so bear with me lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You experience firsthand what happens when you piss off a Demon.

“ _Such a blatant display of disobedience will not go unpunished again._ ”

You soon found yourself caged in between Seraphim’s broad, sapphire-coloured arms, effectively pinning you to the bed. His predatory, crimson orbs held you in place as he hands began to casually roam against your will. You cursed yourself as your deceitful, betraying body began to involuntarily react to his ministrations; feeling your heart begin to beat against your ribcage like a bird trying to break free.

”S—Stop it!” you hissed, pushing your luck as you pressed your hands against his firm chest in attempts of wriggling away.

He pinned your wrists above your head with one large hand, immobilising you completely as you let out a growl of irritation. He hesitated for a moment and you glanced up with curiosity; that’s when his surprisingly delicate lips collided with your own. The kiss was unexpectedly gentle at first but gradually began to burn with desire, urging you to open up to him where your tongues would engage in a fiery battle of dominance. Which you would inevitably lose. After he had his way with your mouth and broke apart, you were left panting and flushed.   
  
  


He took this as an opportunity to hike up your tunic, revealing your trembling body to him. He gawked at you for a few moments, admiring. Running his fingers across your collarbone and soon descended down the valley between your exposed breasts. He wasted no time attacking them with a series of butterfly kisses, enough to make you gasp and bite down on your pinky lips for support.

You hadn’t noticed until it was too late that his lips had trailed down south, teetering along the frilly lace of your lilac underwear. You attempted one last time to reason with the man.

”Please don’t...” your own voice echoed around the room unfamiliarly, deeply hoarse with lust.

He merely smirked at you after this, using his free hand to tug them away, revealing yourself entirely to him and it was humiliating having him so close. You squirmed but both of his hands seized your ample hips with such a force you froze, unsuspecting for when his hot, wet tongue crashed against your most sensitive area.

You couldn’t even help the shameless cry that escaped your throat, arching your back at the sheer sensation of it all. You’d never experienced anything like it, warm and breezy waves crashed through your nervous system as your now-free hands ended up in a tangle with his blizzard of hair, subconsciously pulling him closer to your core where you needed him most.   
  
  


His wonderfully skilled mouth had you seeing stars within minutes, gasping out his name between breaths and praying the Gods could not see you now as you sinfully accepted your enjoyment. As you approached the edge, you could feel the coil in the pit of your stomach about to give way, so close. That’s when he stopped. You let out a frustrated whine.

”Hush, little one. You’ll get what you need.” he purred darkly, leaning down to press a loving kiss against your shoulder, inhaling your scent. 

Some rustling could be heard and before you could comprehend what was about to happen he pushed the tip of his unfairly thick member into you. Even just the beginning was painful as he stretched your walls to accommodate his size, thankfully due to his previous work you weren’t dry at all. You began to struggle once more.

”S—Seraphim! Stop,” you pleaded, your large eyes silently begging his cold ones, “It hurts.”

”Has someone forgotten their punishment?” he taunted, proceeding to sheath even more of himself within you until you were practically full to the brim.

You’d never felt pain like it. It was so intrusive and inescapable, you writhed helplessly as he began to retract then slowly push in again. The pain simply increasing along with his speed. You tried everything in your might to hold back the tears but it was just too much.

Feeling him stuff you, greedily soak in your naked form like no man had ever done before, being violated in your weakest state by your _enemy_. It was just so wrong and mortifying but that didn’t seem to stop the gradual build up of pleasure within your pelvic area.

After a few agonising minutes the pain was almost entirely gone. You couldn’t help the way your eyes fluttering shut each time he filled you completely, the way the moans now poured freely from your hoarse throat and the raspy grunts and groans from the Demon above you.

”So...-Tight.” he ground out through gritted teeth, speeding up without warning.

He brushed against a certain spot within you that practically sent you squealing for Olympus and back again as blissful heat erupted throughout your core.

”Oh?” he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair away from your disheveled face, “Was that your sweet spot?” he questioned innocently, your fearful head shake merely confirmed his theory.

He readjusted, this time each rough and deep thrust pounded into your softest spot, your moans soon grew into frantic cries. Each time he slammed against it, white and uncontrollable pleasure burned through you, leaving your limbs trembling with want.

He gauged by the incoherent mess that you had become that you were close, leaning down to murmur softly, “What do we say for being so disrespectful earlier?”

You hesitated, your half-lidded eyes did their best to remain strong but he merely took this as a challenge, slowing his thrusts. Enough to torture you, stimulate you but nowhere near enough to set you free from the coil that bound you.

”I—I’m sorry.” you whispered.

”Louder.” he ordered, speeding up with each passing second.

”I’m sorry, Seraphim!” you cried out as he delivered just enough pleasure to send you hurtling over the edge and beyond that.

He forced you to ride it out until you lay like a puddle in his grasp. You just missed how his final thrust was enough to release his thick, hot load inside of you. Your body was coated with a sheen of sweat, legs numb and lips lightly parted as your heart rate began to settle itself once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphim refuses to address last night’s events and later the boat is attacked. A certain Demon comes to your aid rather than your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still some references to the non-con at the start!!

You awakened to a soft force pushing down on your chest as your eyes fluttered open. You looked downwards to see the Demon, laying peacefully with his head pressed against your breasts. He looked so delicate, each violent scar that streaked his face was faded and pale. Those large expressive eyes closed and his long eyelashes delicately rested against his strong cheekbones. Each strand of icy hair was covering your own naked body which only reminded you of last night. A scowl graced your lips.

“Get _off_.” you hissed, kicking him away from you and he almost stumbled off of the bed in surprise. Glancing between himself and you for a moment in puzzlement.   
  
  


He opened then closed his mouth, opting to turn away from your penetrating glare and dress in silence. He hastily fitted himself with his typical straps and half-torn tunic and reached for his staff. He could still feel your eyes piercing his muscled back.

”What?”   
  


  
Your eyebrows shot up, the sheer audacity, “You’re seriously not going to say anything?”

”About what?” he lazily leant against the wall.

”Oh, I’m not sure, Seraphim.” you drawled sarcastically, “Maybe the fact that you _raped_ me!”

He rolled his eyes as if you were the one being dramatic and simply propped open the door, glancing over his shoulder and murmuring, “I warned you not to defy me, _Y/N_.” then departed.

Your face stung with an angry blush, tempted to trail out after him if it hadn’t have been for the click of a lock from the other side. You folded your arms across your bare chest, how dare he think he could treat you like this and get away with it? As soon as you escaped you were going to tell Heron about this, and Heron’s dad was Zeus. That’ll teach him to mess with you.

However, deep down beneath the fiery rage and dismal humiliation that plagued your chest, you felt childish butterflies creep into your stomach at how he had said your name. The way it had rolled off his tongue in such a honey-smooth manner instead of his typical demeaning nickname. You cursed yourself for your immature schoolgirl antics and promptly pushed that idea to the back of your mind.

You defeatedly put your clothes back on, feeling repulsed when you felt something warm and sticky trail down the inside of your thigh which you scrubbed away. You spent the next hour or so just lounging at his desk, you couldn’t bring yourself to lay in the warm and comfortable bed anymore. You could feel your boredom overtaking you, head nodding forward every few seconds as sleep threatened to ravish you once more. You urged against it, it didn’t help that you hadn’t eaten in quite a while, your vision was hazing and you felt mildly imbalanced. You wouldn’t let yourself be found vulnerable again. 

...

You jumped awake when a tremendous crash sent the ship floor rattling as you staggered to your feet but swiftly lost footing once more and were forced to lean against the wall. You could hear yelling outside the door and rushed to pry it open but to your distress, it was still locked. You sighed with frustration, whatever it was, you couldn’t do much about it.

Something smashed against the ship, sending it flailing in all directions as the furniture in your room began to sail through the air haphazardly. You were ducking and diving so much you hadn’t even noticed how water began to pool into the locked room around your feet until it tickled your ankles. It was rising rapidly.  
  


Panic within you flared and took over as pleadingly banged against the locked door, yelling for anyone to hear you and rescue you. To no use, the yelling on the opposite side was too dense and you could’ve sworn you heard the clash of metal amidst it all. Had someone boarded the ship? Your friends! They had come to rescue you.

Sadly, the swelling rush of joy that filled your chest was silenced as a flaming boulder crashed through the room you were in, heading through the front wall and kicking out the back one. It knocked you to the ground and you fought to push your head above the water, the deck had been cleared now. This ship was going down. You swam out of the hole around the back and into the open water. You glanced around, expecting to see another boat— or a Griffin— but all was quiet once more, it was as if whoever attacked only wanted to kill, not save you. 

You didn’t have much time as you felt the water tugging you into its murky depths, you weren’t the strongest of swimmers and you needed to reserve your stamina. The freezing water nipped at your legs urgently as you scanned around you. _There!_ Just a distance away was an inhabited island, it would be a fair swim but you’d much rather take your chances with the island than the remaining Demons who were clambering into the small lifeboats. They’d be coming after you undoubtedly, led by Seraphim himself.

It was tedious, your lungs screamed for oxygen as you pushed past your limits. You needed to get to the shore. The waves were pushing against you, drowning your face in their salty laps, where was Poseidon when you needed him? As if your prayers had been answered, you felt a final, firm push and you were tossed against the beach, your body flopping numbly onto the sand as you panted from exertion. Your limbs trembled as you gathered yourself, leaning onto your elbows and surveying the horizon.

You could see the Demon scoundrels searching for you already. They were floundering around where the ship had gone down, diving in and out and seemingly communicating with one another sporadically, they seemed panicked. That was until their attention was directed to the same island you were on and your heart sank. You pushed yourself up, cutting your rest break short and broke into a sprint.   
  
  


You weaved in and around rocks, trees, shrubs and streams alike. The textured land here proved difficult to navigate through even when you had no clear path, just as far away from the shoreline as possible. You were exhausted, your body clearly flagging as you weakly limped over branches until eventually your luck ran out. A particularly jagged tree root caught your foot and you tripped. You were sent flying over the impending hill, descending and hurtling into the muddy and rock-filled pond beneath that was enough to knock you unconscious as you whimpered a sob painfully.

You heard a twig snap nearby and you fought against sheer biology to stay awake, “H—Heron?” you meekly called out with faux hope that your friends had come for you after all as you let your eyes finally close.

Nothing but a dark chuckle could be heard, firm and supportive arms curling around your defenceless body and tugging you flush against an equally soaked chest, “Not quite.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

She lay in a dishevelled heap next to the campfire. I had tried to fix up her wounds to the best of my ability; washed out the bandage above her knee and replaced it, tore some of my own tunic to create a few more bandages for the gashes that scarred her legs and arms too after rubbing them down in the nearby pond. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to stop the blood flow and I could see crimson blotches threatening to spill from their restraints. Her hair was still damp from the wash, soft and shiny as it dried by the heat, the golden shadows of the flames dancing across her sleepy face as she curled into a foetal position.

I brushed out my own long, wispy hair with my own fingers. Letting it cascade freely down my chest for once as I observed her. Sera going any leaves or twigs that had wedged themselves there during my chase for the girl. My injuries weren’t nearly as severe so I didn’t bother paying much attention to those, only a few burns and scrapes.

I lowered myself onto my side and pressed my face to the grassy bank beneath me. Making sure I could always see my prisoner. The moon glowed mysteriously above our heads and I felt my eyes give way to the force of exhaustion, gently coaxing me into an undisturbed slumber...

...

I awoke to a series of whimpers and cries, throwing myself to my feet, staff in hand, ready to impale whoever this unknown enemy may be. However, no one was nearby. The source of such noises were being emitted from the girl as my gaze easily found her in the dark.

She was still curled in that same position but her face was no longer peaceful. Her eyebrows were scrunched downwards and lips curled into a frown, every few seconds she’d murmur a barely audible world. I sat next to her, on my knees; watching.

”N—No..” she pleaded particularly loudly, small fists snatching at the ground till her knuckles turned pale, “Please, Alexia! He’s— Seraphim’s going to kill me...” she sobbed quietly, pressing her face into the grass below as I watched a singular tear roll down her flushed cheek.

For some reason, this tore something within my chest. The feeling was awful. Had I scared her that much she was having nightmares about me? Was I that much of a monster? I’d never been one for emotions other than anger, I’d stabbed my own mother in front of my brother and felt _nothing_. But this? This tugged on my heartstrings deeply. She continued to struggle, trembling now as the tears flowed freely.   
  
  


I reached out my own, clawed hand, delicately placing my palm against her cheek, rubbing relaxing circles into her surprisingly soft skin. Her body reacted almost instantly, nuzzling into my touch and her distressed noises died down swiftly.

I stayed there like that for the majority of the night. Rubbing her cheeks softly, outlining the curves of her lips with a ghostly, taloned touch whilst the other hand smoothed the hair way from her face. She was content now, little sighs were the only things she made now, hopefully the nightmare was over. I didn’t know what to call the overwhelming emotion I felt swelling in my chest but it certainly wasn’t anything good.   
  


The sun tickled the horizon with its life-giving beams of brightness. I retracted my hand and stood up, dusting myself off. I looked back at the girl once more before departing for the woods to get us some breakfast.

...

The birds were singing jovially, the sky painted with fantastic shades of blue streaked with fluffy clouds— everything just felt lighter when you woke up. The emerald greens leaves gently swayed above your head and you even saw a little, red squirrel hopping between the branches. You stifled a yawn, propping yourself up with your elbows.

Such a movement caused riveting pain to blast through your nerves, forcing you to wince. You then noticed how you were practically naked bar your bindings and underwear, your tunic, armour and boots were folded neatly next to a smothered campfire. Your body was littered with cuts and bruises, far more severely than before. You reached an arm down, touching one of the newly bandaged wounds and groaned when the stingy jab erupted once more.

”I’m glad to see that you’re awake.” 

You gasped, noticing how Seraphim had been standing just a few metres away the entire time, quietly observing you. You sighed dramatically.

”Why are you here? Couldn’t you have just let me drown?” you reclined back against the floor once again, casting your gaze to the sky.

He chuckled, stepping closer to you, towering over you and blocking the warm sunlight. Casting a shadow over your form as you shivered. “No.”

You reached out for your tunic just for the horrific throes of your injuries to freeze you to the spot, ripping a high-pitched yelp from your throat.

”Here,” Seraphim carefully helped pull the tunic over your head, guiding your arms into the sleeves then smoothing it down. He did the same for your boots and gauntlets.

”Thank you.” you muttered quietly, ashamed and eager to change the subject, “Where are your little minions?”

”They didn’t see which island we swam off to. I estimate they will reach us in a few days.” he explained, so basically, you were stranded with this lunatic on an isolated island, injured.

“Oh, brilliant!” you snarled sarcastically, turning away from him.

He picked up a wooden bowl, offering it to you. Its contents consisted of a series of wild berries and leaves. “Eat up. I’d like you to have a steady recovery.”

You raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this statement but accepted his offer, the hunger in your stomach was unbearable as you scoffed it down in a rather unladylike manner. When you looked up again, he was grinning at you like a child.

”What?” you snapped defensively.

”Nothing.” he laughed genuinely, “You’re just very cute when you’re angry.”

The blush on your cheeks could’ve rivalled the berries for their drastic shades of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were a little confused, the first part was from Seraphim’s POV. You were sleeping at the time so have no recollection of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long last, you seize an opportunity to ditch your captor and pursue your freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler/wholesome chapter, I promise from here things will start to kick off in the next episode.

“Manticore!” Seraphim’s hoarse voice bellowed loudly, echoing through the trees and sending crows hurtling to the skies in dismay. 

You trailed along behind him, your call similar but softer. Whilst the Demon was mustering up some breakfast, he had come across a wreckage within the forest. Trunks and roots torn up, a flurry of leaves sent awry and to seal his suspension; a dull, navy feather was found caught in a branch. This confirmed that his haunting mount had also descended upon this very island.

The air was sickly humid and foggy today, you could barely see five feet in front of yourself. Each step was a gamble. You merely followed the sounds of Seraphim’s hasty footsteps and sporadic yelling as guidance while treading cautiously across the terrain. You tired easily, each breath seemed to burn your innards, lungs screaming for just an ounce of oxygen as you keeled over from exertion.   
  
  


By the time you had composed yourself, the woods were peaceful once more. The songbirds were crooning above you and the gentle huffs of wind could be heard rattling through the twigs. You focused on your path once more, waiting for your captor’s voice to shatter the surrounding tranquility. It never came.

At first, you were relieved. A perfect opportunity to escape, you licked your lips at the thought of your overdue freedom. You picked up speed, glancing around yourself every few moments as you fled but it really made no difference, you couldn’t see a thing. You took note of your landmarks, memorising each twisted trunk, misshapen rock and spiralling stream you passed by.  
  
  


You had been wandering for a respectful while now, surely you had put enough distance between yourself and the crazed Demon. You came across a small pond, dropping to your knees before it. You sopped your face with its refreshing depths, greedily gulping to rehydrate yourself. That was until a raging snarl could be heard from behind you.

You spun to face the source of the noise but were simply met with a thick coat of white. Your breath caught in your throat, awaiting its next move, slowly skimming your hand along the ground and seizing the closest rock beneath your fingers. 

_Snap._

The close proximity of it made you jump, raising your hand and ready to fire. Whoever or _whatever_ was hunting you was closing in. You gingerly pushed yourself back to a stand, staying low and steady and light on your feet.

”Seraphim?” you queried at nothing in particular.

No response. Your trepidation prickled.

“I got lost. The fog covered your footprints and—“

Your throat grew very dry as two gleaming eyes came into view, you froze with pure terror. A silver wolf. It was huge. You’d came into contact with many wolves before but none of this size, its head was near level with your chest as it surveyed you calmly from afar. You didn’t dare move a hair as it began to gradually advance on your position; step-by-step.  
  
  


You clutched the rock, if you were going to die to this majestic beast, you wouldn’t go down without a fight. It snapped at your sudden movement, baring its razor sharp fangs that gleamed a snowy white, ready to devour you. Without warning, it pounced. You let out a hearty cry, charging forward to meet it halfway but you were knocked to the ground by an outside force.

When you glanced up and saw the silver wolf, cowering and whimpering. Head held low with its tail between its legs, blood pooling around its paws. In front of it, guarding you was the ferocious Manticore. One paw raised, its devastatingly sharp, midnight talons were drenched in crimson as it let out a deafening roar. The wolf spun and sprinted for it and didn’t turn back once.   
  


  
The Manticore stayed like that for a moment before it wobbled, letting out a pained howl as it sank onto its belly, appearing to be writhing in pain. You ventured closer, peaking at the creature who appeared to be injured from his landing. Dark, purplish blood streaked across its ribs, chest heaving with the labour of each breath. Its magnificent lion-face had been cut as well, presumably from crashing through the canopy and catching each branch along its route.

You stood there for a moment, chewing your lip in contemplation while wringing your hands. You could leave it here, or better yet kill it yourself. The Manticore was the only reason Seraphim was able to track your group consistently each time, by eliminating it you would be aiding your side. However, it had saved your life. You did not know why it did but how could you repay it by taking its own?

You tore off a strip from the bottom of your tunic, using the same pond to drench it before making your way back to the Manticore. Daringly, you let a hand rest just above the wound. It protested with a screech as you brought the cloth to its fur, dabbing delicately to clear the area of any excess blood. You got a clear look at the gash now, it wasn’t fatally deep but it would be prone to infection if you didn’t work fast in cleansing it. You had to work with what you had, using a strain of vines to tightly secure the makeshift bandage to his sterile wound, tightening and tying it with a sturdy knot as you anxiously made your way to its face.

Its white mane was stained with blood too, small cuts marking its face. You took another swab of your tunic, smaller this time and wet it. You tactfully began to rub the blood from its large face, careful not to stir it. Amber orbs fluttered open, honing in on your ministrations and you stopped— hands floating just over its face. It mewled contently, nudging closer to urge you on as you cleared the rest of the blood away. You could’ve sworn as you detangled his mane with your fingers, you heard the soft purs of a typical house cat that made you giggle a bit.   
  
  


It was in no state to travel, its motionless and weakened body lay on its side and made no effort to follow when you stood up. Interrupting your thoughts was a low rumble from the Manticore, its stomach.   
  
  


“Hungry, big guy?” you jested while glancing to the sky.

It was around late evening now. If you were to search for food you’d have to move quickly before nightfall. You’d already encountered a fearsome wolf and had no intention to find out what other predators inhabited this forest.

You began to toss some sticks into a pile, igniting them with the spark of a few rocks. It was a measly campfire producing little to no heat but it would be enough to slow-roast something. You rubbed your hands together, making your way over to the small pond once more.

  
  
You had plenty of experience thankfully, growing up with the hardy Alexia had ensured fine survival skills. You didn’t even have to try very hard, corralling the fish into a corner and scooping out as many as you could possibly hold and spilling them onto the bank. You dragged them over to the campfire and on sight, the Manticore immediately perked up. 

A sharp twig was put through each end of the fish then hoisted above the flame to cook gradually, spinning them every couple of minutes. They weren’t particularly big, it wouldn’t take long.  
  


  
As you waited for dinner, your mind wandered. Where was Seraphim? Surely you would’ve heard his thunderous voice by now or he would’ve spotted the smoke from the fire and hunted you down. His lack of appearance unnerved you, it was unlike him and his annoyingly superior tracker skills. 

You took a few of the fish off the skewer, testing to see if they’d been cooked through. Once satisfied, you dropped a small pile in front of Manticore who sniffed the meal suspiciously but didn’t hesitate as he scoffed then down in one go. You raised your eyebrows in surprise, he was definitely hungry.   
  
  


You ate a few pieces of your own fish. The texture was off and practically flavourless so your appetite wasn’t piqued but you simply indulged in enough to survive and get the energy your body needed.

As the cruel night fell, the cold set in. You shuddered. In nothing but a ripped tunic and accompanied by a dying flame, you’d be lucky to make it through this night. Your teeth chattered loudly as the sun finally set, blanketing you both in almost pure darkness. After a few freezing minutes, you heard something shift from behind you.   
  
  


Suddenly, warmth enveloped your shoulders. The Manticore’s velvety fur provided an excellent blanket, generously letting you nuzzle into his side. It was more comfortable than any bed you’d ever slept in and fell asleep quickly, slipping into a dreamy slumber; forgetting all about your Demon. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are faced with an ultimatum and disappoint yourself with what you choose.

It had been a few days now. Mostly spent lounging on the grassy banks by the pond, relaxing. You were still recovering from your own injuries you’d sustained from the attack on the ship and your tumble down the hill. You’d ventured further into the woods but you’d deduced practically nothing, for such a small island you were deeply entangled within its forests. You hadn’t seen Seraphim either, nor heard or found any evidence to suggest he’d been nearby.

You couldn’t work out if it was the loneliness of being isolated with your own thoughts or if you genuinely missed that hardheaded, ruthless, blue...incredibly muscular and attractive man. Something dark and sinful stirred within the pit of your stomach when you thought back to that night. Something that made your cheeks stain red and your lips part with laboured breaths.

You pushed that thought out of your head as quickly as it came, you could not afford to have such conflicting feelings when your friends needed you in a time like this. You needed to get back and tell Heron and Zeus that Hera was working with Seraphim, such information is vital.   
  


  
“Feeling better, boy?” you murmured softly, grazing your fingers across the rapidly healing wound on the Manticore’s side.

You soon found out that he was a young male. He had quite a personality too, you’d spent many of hours stargazing with your unlikely companion in attempts to rename him. He did not positively respond to ‘fluffy’ or ‘kitty’ unfortunately. You’d also been grateful to find how his demonic abilities heightened the speed of recovery. He would be your ticket out of this gods forsake island.

He mewled lazily in response, leaning into your touch before rolling onto his back. Legs swinging jovially in the air as he offered his belly for you to pet and you giggled before sinking a hand into the irresistibly soft fur of his underside.

”Alright, enough!” you chided playfully, stepping away letting the Manticore stand to his full height. “Now...What are the controls on this thing?”

You hoisted yourself onto his back, seating yourself comfortably just close to the base of his mane, twining a few of his wispy locks around your fists as a substitute for reins. You awkwardly tugged upwards.

However, just as you felt his magnificent wings spread, eager for take off— something manifested just in front of you, appearing out of a thick plume of gas. The traitorous Queen of Olympus stepped into view, her cold expression startling.

Your eyes narrowed, attempting to dismount and attack her naively out of instinct. You didn’t get very far. Her magical grasp was strong, holding you in place as if you were hovering. You opened your mouth to protest but a mere gesture from a well-manicured hand silenced you.

“Calm yourself, mortal.” her regal yet smooth voice began, “I’m here to warn you, so listen closely.”

She raised her free hand, projecting an image within her palm only you could see. Heron was there, he seemed deep in conversation with Alexia who looked as battle-stricken as usual as she pointed to various locations on the map.

”Your friends are safe— for now.” she gradually brought down each finger, one by one as the hologram fizzled out, “But their next attack will be where they believe you to be. The giant’s corpse.”

She was suddenly closer now, invading your personal space as her rich perfumes filled your nostrils. That porcelain hand came to cup your chin, raising it so that you were staring directly into her pale, guarded eyes.

”There are swarms of Demons there awaiting your arrival as you are still presumed to be a hostage of Seraphim. Your friends will be wiped out entirely if they dare step foot near their host.” she explained grimly but with a faux sense of pity, tracing intricate little patterns into your jawline, “Of course, you can go save them now.”

You snatched your face from her grasp bitterly, turning the Manticore away from her and glancing upwards. Why wouldn’t you choose to save your friends? You had to enlighten them about Hera’s betrayal.

You prepared for departure until something froze you in your tracks.

Seraphim’s pained and tortured gasps and groans. They were so loud in your ears, intruding on every free thought you had. The Manticore roared in distress at his master’s pained sounds. You turned around.

Once more, within Hera’s palm was a vision. You could see him. He was stranded at the bottom of a pit, body beaten and bruised. He was slumped over against the wall, a light coat of sweat glistening across his toned abdomen. His rattly lungs worked overtime as his chest heaved but he was well and truly stuck. There were no vines, jagged rocks or alternate ways out. Just a slippery, muddy and vertical wall. He must’ve toppled in when the fog had plagued the air a few days ago.

It explained why he hadn’t come to find you, he looked as if he’d been there a while. Your heart was torn. Your loyalty lay with your friends, your gods, your people. How could you even consider saving the enemy over them? 

But he had saved your life numerous times before..

You and the Manticore took to the skies without another word.   
  


...

Your mouth was dry, limbs aching with strain and you were incredibly hungry. Even the Manticore flew with a limp. You’d been searching for hours now but the bushy canopy layer of trees made it almost impossible to spot of any of the ground from up here. Thankfully, you heard a familiar sound and knew exactly where to land the beast.

“Is anyone out there?” came the raspy and heavily irritated voice from beneath you.

You approached the verge of the pit, daring to peer over.

  
  
“The one and only.” you drawled, enjoying the slight power you had over watching him squirm.   
  
  


“Oh. It’s you.” he seemed beyond shocked, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he appeared to struggle for something to say.

”And your Manticore.” you explained as the creature barged past you, eagerly snuffling around the the hole and whining.   
  


  
Seraphim chuckled, for the first time you saw a genuine smile on his face instead of his typical sneer.

You snooped around until you found a suitable vine, sturdy enough to support the weight of the Demon then tossed it in. It took a great deal of effort, his injuries made it difficult as he huffed and grunted before eventually tugging himself over the edge. He wasn’t as bad as you’d imagined. Nothing worth any stitches, just cuts and bruises and some dehydration by the looks of it. There was also a nasty bruise along the right side of his ribcage.

He regained his breath from the ground, letting one of his large and clawed hands stroke the fur of his beloved partner’s mane who was nuzzling into his side with exaggerated zeal.

He eventually pushed himself to his feet, wobbling ever so slightly and you subconsciously placed a hand against his chest to steady him.

”Thank you.” he muttered bashfully, kicking a rock and looking away from you.

”You’re welcome.”

”You’re still my prisoner, you know that right?” voice returning to its dark and unforgiving origins that sent shivers through you. “You disobeyed me and wandered off and you could’ve been h—...missing for longer.”

He sighed when he saw you flinch at his hostility. He adapted a much softer and tactful tone.

”For now, let’s just get some dinner.” he grumbled as he hobbled off, one hand under his arm across his ribs to support him. You couldn’t help but giggle as you trailed along behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will not be for the kids.
> 
> ps. Thank you for the lovely support and comments I appreciate it. Any constructive criticism is welcome too as I’m still new to the whole writing thing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late, went through a break up and things have been shitty recently.
> 
> / SMUT AHEAD /

“Quit that.” came his harsh growl after about a minute of you fidgeting about; shattering the elongated silence.

You lay shoulder-to-shoulder by the campfire, backs pressed into the soft grass and gazes cast upwards to the starry night sky. You’d been trying to rest but you just couldn’t, shuffling and twitching around until eventually your Demon had placed a claw against your thigh, causing you to flinch.  
  
  


He sat up at this, glancing down at you. He was probably the reason too, those haunting, crimson eyes visited you at least twice in every nightmare. Horrid visions of him slaughtering your friends then disposing of you plagued your mind more than you’d like to admit.

He looked away from your emotive face, guilt pooling into his stomach for a just a split second.

”Why did you save me?” his voice was shockingly quiet and vulnerable, almost like a child.

You propped yourself up onto your elbows next to him, pondering the very same question. Why did you save your nemesis? Anytime you tried to conjure up an answer your mind simply went blank before flooding with images of Seraphim’s chiselled face, toned abdomen and delicate touch.

”I’m not sure.”   
  


He leant closer after a moment, cupping your chin within a firm grasp of his own. Tugging your face to meet his overbearing gaze. He inhaled softly, studying every scar, blemish or cut that lay upon your features with such a dangerous display of reverence.   
  
  


“I don’t want you to be my enemy anymore.” he whispered so quietly you practically missed it.

It was too late, with his face merely just inches away from your own— intoxicating you— you let your instincts take over. You captured his lips with your own, passionately tilting your head and letting him adjust. You practically shuddered with the force that he kissed you back with, overpowering every sense in your body and setting each nerve on fire when he seized your cheeks between both of his hands. 

The pair of you broke apart after about a minute, a thin string of saliva merely connecting you now. You panted lightly, cheeks flushed and barely even had a moment to recover as he attacked your neck with an army of butterfly kisses. It wasn’t until he began to sink his teeth into your ample flesh along your collarbone did you let out a whimper, entangling your fingers within his hair as he continued his onslaught. 

Arousal was warming within the bottom of your stomach, forcing your breaths to become more laboured as your vision fogged over. Just a simple kiss seemed to smash through the dam that secured your most unholy desires because you were desperate for it now. You _needed_ him.

”Seraphim...” you hissed as his wonderful tongue lapped at a fresh love bite.   
  


  
He chuckled darkly against your skin, inhaling your scent. In a rush of lust, he bundled your flimsy tunic over your head, tossing it to the side and leaving you bare in front of him. The way he looked at you like a meal about to be devoured.   
  
  


Hands roaming down your sides, groping, nipping, kissing and teasing as he descended. Each touch left a crackle of electricity that stirred the hunger within you even more than ever. 

You’d never felt this way about _anything_ before. Being a warrior most of your life has landed you in some of the most terrifying and life-threatening situations but nothing could come close to the fix of ecstasy you received when being dominated by your sworn enemy. 

His lips were on your thighs, suckling and drawing out large, reddish bruises to mark what was his. Growing impatient, you raised your hand, ready to tug his head to the area where you needed him most but were shocked when his talon grasped at your wrist.

”I’m the one who decides when you receive the pleasure you need.” he growled lowly, pulling himself away from your heat with a disappointed mewl leaving you.

He’d somehow released his full member during your tantrum. Pinning both your hands above your head and to the floor with one of his own, forcing you to watch him stroke himself. He was throbbing and so thick, even just looking at it made you moan as you bucked your hips, urging him closer.

He tantalisingly rubbed the tip up and down your slit, pushing himself in slightly before pulling away once more. You let out a frustrated groan, glaring at him expectantly.

”You want this?” 

“Gods, yes!” you wailed.

”Then beg.” he ordered with no hint of humour.

You blushed at this request. You’d always been so strong-willed, insistent on getting exactly what you wanted. You’d never been put in a position where you were vulnerable and at someone else’s mercy.

”P—Please.” you muttered but Seraphim wasn’t satisfied.

He delivered a series of rough and painful thrusts before halting once more, forcing your body to shiver at the unexpected and short bursts of pleasure.

”Please, Seraphim. Fuck me...I need you.” you gasped out, back arched. Humiliation stung your cheeks at the neediness in your tone.

Only then did he pick up his pace once more. Starting off slow and steady, easing you into his size that had you sighing contently. This didn’t last particularly long, he began to speed up, ramming deeper and deeper until he found your soft spot again, drawing out loud sobs from you as white pleasure took over your body.

He had removed his hand holding you down when he knew you were secure. You had one hand bundled into his hair, tugging him into the crook of your neck where you could hear his wordless grunts every so often. Your other hand was pressed to the floor next to your head, fingers entangled with your own as he offered you a reassuring squeeze.   
  
  


You could just see the moon peaking over his broad shoulders, shadowing his face yet his eyes glowed through the darkness. Blown with lust. It turned you on even more seeing how much the Demon longed for you. His glossy hair was now stuck to his forehead, beautifully toned body layered with a thin sheen of sweat.   
  


“Y—You feel so good.” he ground out, you’d never heard his voice sound so undone. So raspy and feral.

”I’m...I’m going to—“ you cried out as he sloppily slammed into your g-spot over and over again.

“Cum for me, Y/N.” he ordered, speeding up once more to push you over the hill.

Your body went rigid as he brought you to climax, an overwhelming wave of pleasure trembling through your joints and drawing howls of pure ecstasy from your throat as you clutched his hand for support. You swore you saw stars before you refocused on his equally as satisfied face. Somewhere in your frenzy he had managed to finish as well, you knew from the telltale sign of something hot and sticky dripping out of your stuffed womanhood as you babbled incoherent mumbles.   
  
  


“Good girl.” he purred, pressed a wet kiss your red cheek before collapsing next to you once more. The pair of you still nude as you cuddled close.

”Did you mean what you said?” you asked meekly after a period of quietness.

“About what?” he exhaled, eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion.

”About us not being enemies.”

”I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope it wasn’t as bad as I feel like it is. I rewrote this about 8 times before just settling for this. Hope everyone has a happy new year :)


End file.
